Grave Wardenism
Wardenism is the belief in and worship of the goddess of graves and passing, The Grave Warden. It follows the basic beliefs that no one person is above another and that one should treat each other with kindness, or you risk being sent to a hellish plane to suffer for eternity. Organization Members The Prophet The Prophet, also referred to as The Scion, is a young woman shrouded in mystery. Her age, name, and race is unknown. Clerics Paladins The path to becoming a Wardenist Paladin is a long and arduous path. Recruits start off as pages and work their way up the ranks of page, squire, knight, and then finally paladin. Paladins are highly respected. Percival Salones Percival is a Paladin who previous served in The City of Graves as one of The Scion's guards. He has since been relocated to The Wyvernroost Guild as a form of pilgrimage. Warlocks Followers Locations The City of Graves The City Of Graves is a Church-City in Aldebaran that houses the largest house of worship in the world, The Mausoleum. Mecca ( Angelloft ) The Mecca of Wardenism is Angelloft, the church considers it holy land. The Mausoleum the largest house of worship in the world. Doctrine Nature of God Long ago, Necromancy was supposedly created by some being who made a pact with the Raven Queen and the two attempted to overthrow The Grave Warden, which ended poorly. The exact details of this story are fuzzy for you, as you haven’t read over the manuscripts in ages Nature of the Church Because Wardenism has a strong belief in the nature of Life and Death, it has been misconstrued by the Church in a number of ways. 1) Homosexuality is wrong as you cannot produce life from this form of relationship, only relationships that have the prospect of bearing children are seen as fit in the eyes of the Grave Warden. 2) One should convert any and all people they meet to Wardenism, for life outside of the Grave Warden’s Light is practically just being in hell already. 3) Those who do not or refuse to accept The Grave Warden into their hearts should be considered as fools who know not of what they preach, and should be looked down upon with pity as they choose to damn themselves. 4) Following Wardenism is following the path of god, and naturally those who devote their lives to The Grave Warden are exempt from certain rules so long as they ‘donate’ to the church so that they may pray for their soul. No sin cannot be undone through the power of charity. Final Judgement History Social & Cultural Issues Necromancy believes that any and all necromancy is abhorrent and goes against the flow of life and death, and as such should be punished and receive immediate punishment. Those brought back from the dead are considered victims and people who need to be laid back to sleep. Necromancers are akin to demons themselves and should be punished as such. Once a body’s heart has stopped beating, any spell used to attempt to ressurect or revitalize a fallen comrade is considered necromancy and thus a sin. Sexual Morality Homosexuality is wrong as you cannot produce life from this form of relationship, only relationships that have the prospect of bearing children are seen as fit in the eyes of the Grave Warden